


Greet Death Like An Old Friend

by Invader_Grey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Ficlet, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Grey/pseuds/Invader_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not love, but perhaps it is as close as creatures like them can get to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greet Death Like An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing in this fandom. Written in one sitting and not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Their first kiss is not chaste, nor is it gentle. It is strong, claiming. It is the beginning of their mutual destruction, and Will takes mercilessly. His hands pull Hannibal in, his tongue works to learn every bit of Hannibal's mouth. He feels himself being pushed back, feels the back of his legs hit the desk. Hannibal's nails form crescents where they press into the skin of his neck. It is not love, but perhaps it is as close as creatures like them can get to it. "I will kill you," Will says as he pulls away. His voice is sure, breathless, "Not today, not tomorrow, but I will. You will die by my hands, Dr. Lecter." Hannibal smiles at him faintly, poorly disguised glee shining in his eyes. The idea _excited_ him. Will used the hand on Hannibal's jaw to pull him closer, feeling a feral need to kiss the smile off his lips. Their second kiss is firm, demanding, brutal. It is a promise, and they both know it.

It is some(two) years later when Will makes good of his promise. He comes home, sees Hannibal in the kitchen preparing dinner, and he _knows_. Hannibal doesn't turn until Will has pulled a knife from the block on the counter. His eyes move slowly from Will's face to the knife and back again. He is cornered, his back pressed against the counter behind him, hands flat against the marble. He is not afraid, does not fight back when Will rams the knife into his stomach. Will did not expect him to. He lifts a hand from the counter to grip the back of Will's neck, uses it to pull himself close to Will, push the knife further. Will moves his hands to Hannibal's shoulders, his forehead firmly against Hannibal's. He kisses Hannibal while the man bleeds out, counting down to his death as Hannibal's blood soaks into his new shirt. He finishes the entree Hannibal was preparing, and he eats it with a deep-rooted satisfaction. Later, Will disposes of the body with a careful detachment. His meat is separated from his bones, packed into the freezer. His bones are buried deep into the earth, an unmarked grave in the countryside. The world turns on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in hearing me rant about season three of Hannibal, I'm howlinggoescommando over on tumblr.


End file.
